


Le Gala

by Byletha



Category: Hanne Jacobsen - Fandom, Mads Mikkelsen - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Character, F/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byletha/pseuds/Byletha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspirée par cette splendide photo prise lors de la visite d'État du président mexicain au Danemark. Je suis persuadée que ce charmant couple vit une relation tout ce qu'il y a de plus monogame, mais faisons semblant que non le temps de quelques pages. ;) Bonne Lecture!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://www.hostingpics.net)   
> 

Zoey nerveuse n'avait jamais été serveuse dans un lieu aussi luxueux. Habituée d'être serveuse dans des pubs et des petites cantines elle fut honorée d'être engagée pour ce dîner de gala. Quelle chance de se trouver au Danemark à ce moment précis. La salle était somptueuse digne d'un conte de fée. Elle n'avait jamais eu à porter un uniforme aussi distingué pour servir les gens. Elle s'observa dans le miroir et vérifia sa chemise blanche soigneusement insérée à l'intérieur de sa jupe noire, droite et longue. Du moins plus longue que ce qu'elle devait porter habituellement dans les bars. Dans les bars, une jupe mi-genoux n'avait pas la cote. 

Alors qu'elle remontait ses longs cheveux bruns afin d'en faire un chignon respectable, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et elle vit une femme qu'elle reconnu rapidement. Vêtue d'un chic veston rouge, elle marcha élégamment vers l'un des miroir prêt d'elle. Elle adossa son sac à main brun et doré contre le comptoir afin de l'ouvrir et de s'emparer de son rouge à lèvre. Elle l'appliqua soigneusement contre ses lèvres charnues qui se teintèrent rapidement d'une succulente couleur framboise. Zoey regarda sa main aux ongles vernis dans les mêmes tons aller et venir contre sa bouche. Elle serra lentement ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre afin d'étaler la couleur uniformément. 

Elle s'y prenait avec une telle sensualité. Sans pouvoir rien y faire, Zoey sentit son cœur battre la chamade. La femme mûre se tourna vers la jeune fille qui retourna rapidement à sa coiffure. 

-Hej, du kan lide at arbejde her? (Bonjour, vous aimez travailler ici? )

-Hum...heu...Jeg ved ikke. (Je ne sais pas). Dette er min første dag. (C'est ma première journée.)

-Vous avez un accent particulier vous ne venez pas d'ici.

-Non. 

-Vous êtes en voyage? 

-Un programme Travail-Voyages. J'ai trouvé cet emploi et je réside dans une chambre dans le genre étudiant. 

-Ce que vous voyez de ce Pays vous plaît jusqu'à présent? Dit-elle en rangeant son tube dans son sac à main.

La jeune serveuse observa les beaux grands yeux bleus de la dame à ses côtés. Son petit grain de beauté sur sa joue droite était charmant ainsi que sa jolie coupe courte pleine d'audace. Elle ne pu faire autrement que de lui sourire.

-Maintenant je peux certifier que oui. Dit Zoey en ne cessant de la regarder.

Les deux femmes s'échangèrent un regard coquin jusqu'à ce que Zoey revienne à la réalité. 

-Merde je suis en retard! Passez une belle soirée vous et votre mari. 

Hanne intriguée ne pu s'empêcher de lui poser une dernière question.

-Aimez-vous son jeu d'acteur? 

Zoey ajusta son uniforme une dernière fois et regarda la femme à nouveau.

-Difficile de ne pas aimer quoi que ce soit de lui...mais ce soir. On ne voit que vous Hanne. Vous êtes éblouissante. Dit Zoey en souriant tout en quittant les toilettes.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoey en voyant les bras de son employeur se croiser sur sa poitrine vit bien qu'elle allait avoir des ennuis. 

-Je ne tolère pas les retards. 

-Désolée je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Dit la jeune fille en baissant la tête.

-Table 3-5-7 et 9! Allez ouste! S'exclama l'homme en pointant la salle à manger. 

Zoey se mit vite au travail. Elle croisa l'une de ses collègues qui semblait plus excitée que jamais. 

-Je sers la table de Mads Mikkelsen tu te rends compte! Oh mon dieu il est tellement princier dans son ensemble. 

Zoey lui sourit et l'envia sans toutefois oublier la chance qu'elle avait eu de discuter avec cette élégante danseuse. Tenant une cruche de vin, elle se dirigea vers la table 3 et rempli les coupes. Un homme au regard sombre la fixait. Alors qu'elle éloignait la cruche de sa coupe, il appuya sa main sur la tienne afin que le vin s'écoule à nouveau. 

-Lidt mere. (Un peu plus.) Dit l'homme de sa voix grave en lui jetant un regard pervers.

Embarrassée, Zoey hocha la tête et quitta la table après avoir empli la coupe au goût du client.

Alors qu'elle emplissait les coupes de la table 5, elle se sentit observée. Elle jeta un regard à la table 12 où Hanne et Mads étaient assit. Ces quatre yeux sexy ne la quittaient pas. Bien sur son flirt n'allait pas rester un secret entre elle et la femme mûre. Elle racontait tout à son mari et c'était compréhensible. Le regard coquin et amusé que l'acteur braquait sur elle voulait tout dire. Embarrassée, elle continua son service. 

Avec les femmes la jeune fille savait être entreprenante. Elle avait du cran et faisait les premiers pas sans problème. Avec les hommes, elle devenait idiote et ne savait pas comment agir. Après avoir servit l'entrée, le repas principal et avoir empli les coupes à nouveau, la jeune fille eu droit à son 15 minutes de pause à l'extérieur. Elle observait son uniforme afin d'être certaine qu'il soit impeccable. Elle ne croyait toujours pas en sa chance. Quelques bons contacts étaient parvenus à lui offrir cet emploi. Même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une soirée, c'était beaucoup plus payant que d'être serveuse dans un simple pub pendant une semaine. 

L'homme qui lui avait saisi le poignet vint la rejoindre à l'extérieur et la dragua à son grand désarroi. Il s'agissait d'un politicien bien en vue et sa façon de draguer était subtile et hypocrite afin de ne pas se faire remarquer de ses proches. Elle ne comprenait pas toujours tout en Danois et ne savait pas comment se sortir de ce gué pied sans avoir d'ennuis. 

-Je crois qu'on vous réclame à l'intérieur. S'exclama une voix basse que Zoey reconnue. 

L'homme vicieux jeta un dernier regard à Zoey et entra rapidement. La jeune fille n'osa pas lever les yeux sur l'homme qui l'avait aidé. Mads Mikkelsen l'angoissait beaucoup trop. Elle regarda en direction opposée. 

-Les hommes ne savent vraiment pas draguer. Dit-elle malgré la gêne. 

-Il ne faut pas généraliser ainsi. Dit l'acteur en tendant vers elle son paquet de cigarette. 

La jeune femme ne fumait pas à l'exception d'un pétard de temps à autre, mais comment refuser. Elle retira une cigarette du paquet et Mads l'alluma après être enfin parvenu à croiser son regard sans broncher. Mads s'alluma une cigarette à son tour. Après avoir pris quelque bouffée, la jeune fille se détendit. 

-Comment t'appelles-tu? Comment est la chambres d'accueil où tu résides? Confortable?

Hanne lui avait vraiment tout dit. Zoey tenta de ne pas rougir. 

-Elle est médiocre, mais pour le peu de temps que j'y passe, ce n'est pas grave. Je m'appelle Zoey. 

Mads lui tandis la main. 

-Enchanté. 

Zoey observa sa main quelques instants incertaine. Elle se demandait si ce moment était réel ou pas. Aucun autre acteur n'avait été invité à ce gala. Elle n'avait jamais vu une célébrité qu'elle aimait d'aussi prêt. Elle serra doucement sa main avant de détourner la tête et de prendre une autre bouffée de nicotine. Oui avec les hommes elle devenait officiellement idiote. Avec lui encore d'avantage.

-J'ai écouté presque tous vos films. Mon amour pour le cinéma Danois fut le motif de mon désir d'apprendre cette langue. Dit-elle la tête encore tournée en sens opposée à lui.

-Je suis flatté...Du kan lide modne kvinder? Demanda l'homme d'une voix douce.

Zoey le fixa alors embarrassée. 

-Désolée, j'ai encore des progrès à faire, je n'ai pas compris la dernière phrase. 

-Les femmes matures vous plaises? Répéta-t-il en prenant une bouffée de sa cigarette. 

Zoey se mit alors les mains devant les yeux en secouant la tête. Elle était persuadée qu'il allait laisser couler et faire comme si cette histoire ne s'était jamais passée. Apparemment non.

-Oh mon dieu. Je suis désolée. C'était plus fort que moi. C'est sortie comme ça. Je n'ai pas de filtre. Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect ni à vous ni à votre femme je vous assure. Dit-elle en se retournant vers lui l'air terrifié.

-Ce n'était pas un reproche. Dit-il en la fixant toujours avec douceur.

Un long silence embarrassant s'en suivit. La jeune fille ne savait plus ou se mettre.

-Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question Zoey. Enchaîna Mads.

Cet homme n'avait pas peur de la situation contrairement à elle.

-Les femmes plus âgées me plaisent oui.

-Et les hommes? 

Zoey resta clouée sur place et se tourna vers lui. Son doux sourire accentuait ses jolis pommettes et les pattes d'oie aux commissures de ses yeux étaient charmantes. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il ne venait pas vraiment de lui demander ça? Afin d'éviter son regard elle observa sa montre. 

-Les...les hommes aussi. M...m...merde je suis en retard! Bon allez au boulot! Heureuse d'avoir conversé avec vous Mr. Mikkelsen. Bégaya-t-elle.

Incapable de parler sans bégayer. Elle était intimidé par cet homme simplement à la vue de sa photo. Il fallait bien s'attendre à ce qu'elle fige sur place en le voyant en chair et en os.

-Ma femme a eu le privilège d'être appelé par son prénom et moi pas? 

''Wow...vraiment? Il me drague là ou je rêve?'' Pensa la jeune fille. 

-Bonne soirée Mads. Murmura Zoey tout bas d'une voix étouffée par la gêne avant d'entrer à l'intérieur.


	3. Chapter 3

Malgré son fond de teint, Zoey pouvait parier qu'elle avait le visage violacé par la gêne. Elle jeta un regard vers la table ou la jolie femme mûre vêtue de rouge était assise. Elle lui fit un magnifique sourire de ses belles dents droites et blanches. Avait-elle donné son accord à son mari pour aller discuter avec elle à l'extérieur? Elle pressentait que oui. 

En se dirigeant vers les cuisines afin d'aller chercher une autre cruche de vin, son employeur lui jeta à nouveau un regard mécontent de son retard. Elle l'ignora et s'empara de la cruche. Une fois à la table 3, l'homme vicieux n'avait pas abandonné la partie. Elle lui rempli sa coupe et alors qu'elle se retournait pour se rendre à la table 5 il lui pinça une fesse. Elle se retourna brusquement et le dévisagea. Personne n'avait remarqué ce geste, à l'exception du couple à la table 12. Hanne fronça les sourcils et Mads serra les lèvres. Zoey se pencha alors rapidement vers l'homme et braqua sur lui un regard noir. 

-Dette er sidste gang du sætter denne gestus. (C'est la dernière fois que posez ce geste.) 

L'homme lui afficha un sourire amusé avant de prendre une gorgée de sa coupe. Après avoir débarrassé les assiettes, vint le temps du dessert. Zoey tenta d'afficher son sourire le plus sincère alors qu'elle se dirigeait à nouveau vers la table 3. Après avoir pris les commandes, elle se retourna et reçu le même traitement primitif de la part de ce stupide invité.

-Okay il y a des limites à ce que je peux supporter! S'exclama la jeune femme avant de gifler l'homme. 

Une main se rua sur elle et la recula. C'était son employeur. Quelques serveurs vinrent s'interposer entre elle et l'homme qui lui balançait des insultes quelle ne comprit pas. Quelques invités la dévisageaient et les voix commencèrent à s'élever.

-Tu es virée. Dit alors son patron.

-Quoi? Je suis virée parce que je n'ai pas accepté de me faire tripoter par ce porc?

-Tu es arrivée en retard deux fois en une seule soirée! C'est un motif suffisant. 

-Sérieusement! Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre ce boulot! 

-Tu aurais dû y penser à trois fois avant d'agresser un de mes clients. Retourne à tes bars miteux tu y trouveras d'avantage ta place.

Elle se dirigea vers les cuisines et s'empara de son sac à dos brusquement.

-Allez au diable bande de bourgeois à la con! S'exclama-t-elle en quittant la résidence d'un pas furieux. 

Elle pris la décision de se rendre à sa chambre à pied, histoire de prendre l'air et de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire. Il lui faudrait envoyer des c.v le plus tôt possible dans les établissements reconnus pour embaucher les jeunes gens en voyage autrement, elle devrait retourner chez elle. Morte de soif, elle s'arrêta, s'accroupit et fouilla dans son sac à dos afin d'en sortir une canette de bière. Elle l'ouvrit, pris une grande gorgée tout en fermant les yeux.

C'est alors qu'une splendide BMW noire s'arrêta devant elle et que la vitre électrique du côté passager s'ouvrit. Le splendide visage de Hanne s'offrit à sa vue. Mads tenait le volant d'une main et une cigarette de l'autre. Il pencha la tête vers elle l'air inquiet. 

-Godaften. (Bonsoir) Dit Mads

-Godaften. (Bonsoir) Désolée pour cette scène. J'espère que je n'ai pas gâché votre soirée. Dit Zoey en refermant son sac. 

-C'est à nous de nous excuser. Nos bavardages vous ont mise en retard et vous on fait perdre votre poste. Dit Hanne en secouant la tête navrée. 

-Mes retards n'étaient pas le véritable motif de mon renvoie ne vous en faite pas. Dit la jeune fille en se mettant debout. 

-Laissez-nous au moins vous reconduire. Nous nous sentons quand même responsables de ce qui s'est passé. Dit la splendide femme mûre. 

Zoey après un moment d'hésitation fit oui de la tête et pris place à l'arrière.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zoey est un personnage passe-partout un peu disjoncté que j'insère dans mes histoires depuis que je suis toute petite. Je l'adore. C'est sa première apparition sur AO3, mais ça ne sera pas sa dernière. ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://www.hostingpics.net)  
> 


	4. Chapter 4

Un autre silence embarrassant s'en suivit. Elle en profita pour prendre une autre gorgée de bière. Quelques instants plus tard, elle réalisa dans quel splendide véhicule elle se trouvait et se demanda si boire était permis.

-Si vous préférez, je m'en débarrasse. Dit-elle en désignant sa canette.

Mads se retourna et désigna sa cigarette. Comme quoi ce n'était pas un sacrilège et tendit sa main vers elle afin de quémander sa boisson. Zoey en dissimulant un sourire lui donna sa canette.

-Maaaads. Gronda alors Hanne en lui rappelant qu'il était au volant.

-Une gorgée Hanne. Dit-il en dirigeant la canette à ses lèvres.

-Oui on sait ce qu'est une gorgée avec toi. Dit la jolie dame en faisant un clin d'oeil à la jeune fille.

L'adorable complicité du couple avait vite fait de mettre fin au malaise au grand bonheur de Zoey. Après qu'il eut dégusté son interminable gorgée, Hanne lui pris la canette et pris une gorgée à son tour avant de grimacer. Cette femme devait préférer le vin à la bière ou si non, il ne devait pas s'agir de sa marque habituelle. Elle redonna la canette à Zoey qui ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

-Vous avez quitté avant le dessert? Demanda la jeune fille en observant le rouge à lèvre rubis imprimé contre la canette à sa main.

Ces deux splendides bouches s'étaient posées là ou ses lèvres étaient sur le point se poser à nouveau. Amusée elle prit une autre gorgée.

-Cette invitation me fut donnée à la dernière minute. J'ai présenté mes respects au président et discuté un peu avec lui. J'ai fait acte de présence. C'était suffisant. Dit l'homme la cigarette au bec en tentant de se débarrasser de son noeud au cou.

-Chéri tiens le volant et regarde la route, je m'occupe de ça. Alors Zoey qu'est-ce qui vous a amené ici à l'exception d'enrichir votre connaissance de la langue Danoise? Dit Hanne en défaisant doucement le noeud papillon de son mari.

-Le goût de l'aventure. Je ne me pose jamais très longtemps au même endroit. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je suis une vagabonde...mais je ne m'en éloigne pas trop.

Hanne l'observa un peu ébahit par cet aveu.

-Vous établir un jour quelque part ne vous intéresse pas? Quel âge avez-vous Zoey? Demanda la femme vêtue de rouge en tournant la tête vers elle.

-31 ans. Et non. Ça ne me dit rien. Je ne désire pas avoir d'enfant, ni une résidence stable. J'ai mon sac à dos, mon pouce, mon appareil photo ainsi que mon sens de la débrouillardise et ça me suffit. Je vends quelques clichés ici et là, je troques, je décroche des petits boulots saisonniers et je repars. Ce n'est pas toujours facile, mais c'est un choix de vie qui me procure un immense sentiments de liberté. Je n'échangerais ça contre rien au monde.

Le couple s'échangea un sourire complice puis observèrent Zoey au travers le rétroviseur.

-Quand j'avais 31 ans...nous étions quoi...en 1996? Qu'est-ce que je faisais en 1996? Demanda Mads à Hanne amusé.

-Vous tourniez la première partie de Pusher si ma mémoire est bonne. Dit Zoey en terminant sa bière.

Mads pris un moment pour réfléchir et approuva de la tête.

-Une vraie fan dit donc. Devrais-je m'inquiéter? Dit l'homme en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Ses jolies dents pointues et peu communes. Pensa Zoey. C'est alors que son instinct de photographe la domina face à de si jolies personnes. Elle fouilla dans son sac à dos afin de sortir son appareil, mais jugea plus prudent de ne prendre aucun cliché par respect pour le couple. Elle le rangea rapidement même si la tentation était forte. 

-Vous devez tourner à droite à la prochaine rue s.v.p. Dit-elle en serrant les cordon de son sac.

Il suivit ses indications et stoppa devant la petite demeure ou elle logeait. Alors qu'elle ouvrit la portière et mis un pied à l'extérieur elle jeta un dernier regard au couple devant elle et ne put détourner les yeux. Hypnotisée par le sourire de Mads et le regard perçant de Hanne. 

-Merci pour le transport. Dit-elle alors qu'elle se donnait un élan afin de sortir.

La jolie voix de la dame se fit entendre.

-Voulez-vous vraiment que l'on se quitte ainsi? Demanda la jolie femme vêtue de rouge.

Zoey lécha ses lèvres tout en tentant de contrôler son souffle qui se voulait dangereusement tremblotant.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, mais ce serait la chose raisonnable à faire non?

-Demandez-vous une seule chose. Si vous partez...le regretterez-vous ou pas? Demanda Mads en observant la jolie silhouette de la jeune fille.

Zoey laissa la portière ouverte et pris une pause avant d'observer Mads quelques instants. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Hanne et sa jolie bouche, elle s'avança et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la dame qui tout en lui caressant la joue et le cou participa à son doux baiser. Alors que ce baiser chaud et humide enflammait déjà tous ses sens, elle pu sentir les doigts à la fois puissants et délicats de Mads caresser son bras et son dos. Elle se recula alors rapidement avant de tomber mollassement dans le siège arrière de la voiture.

-Merde! Oui je le regretterais! Dit la jeune fille en fermant la portière de la luxueuse voiture.

Mads jeta un regard à Hanne tout en souriant et redémarra la voiture.


	5. Chapter 5

Zoey se loua une chambre juste à côté de celle du couple et attendit que les couloirs soient vides avant d'entrer dans leur chambre en douce. Elle avait pris soin de prendre une douche et de se débarrasser de cette tenue chic de serveuse qui ne lui correspondait pas du tout. Son look grunge et dépareillé lui semblait plus honnête envers elle-même et la vie qu'elle menait actuellement. Démaquillée et les cheveux dégoulinants contre son t-shirt ample, elle observa la chambre en frottant l'un de ses bras timidement. Même si la porte de sa chambre était fermée à clé, elle n'avait pas pu se départir de son sac à dos. C'était une accoutumance que de l'avoir auprès d'elle. Elle devait sentir que son appareil photo, son gagne pain était à sa portée. Elle entendit l'eau s'écouler en direction de la salle de bain. Le couple devait prendre leur douche ensemble. 

Zoey se demandait s'ils discutaient de la situation en cet instant. Elle pouvait parier que oui. Qui sait, peut-être reviendraient-ils sur leur décision une fois hors du bain. La jeune femme fut prise de bouffées de chaleur tellement elle était nerveuse. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers le balcon et ouvrit la porte afin de retrouver son calme. Les fantasmes et la réalité sont deux choses totalement différentes. La jeune femme en avait toute conscience et elle avait une peur bleue que le moment s'avère banal, voir pénible. Dans ses fantasmes elle avait le contrôle total des événements, des actes et du comportements de ses partenaires. Il est si facile de s'imaginer le scénario idéal et sans bavure. 

Malgré les films, les entrevues et tous les ''behind de scene'' qu'elle avait pu voir, cet homme demeurait un étranger et sa femme également. Elle n'était pas comme certaines fans et ne lui accordait pas milles qualités qu'il ne possédait peut-être pas. Elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle avait un immense crush certes, mais elle n’était pas de celle qui s’aveugle par affection. Même si elle voyageait beaucoup, faisait énormément de rencontre et possédait une libido assez vigoureuse, elle n'ouvrait pas ses cuisses à la première personne venue. Du moins pas à une personne avec qui elle avait discuté qu'un bref instant, mais une connexion s'était établie entre elle et le couple. Elle l'avait senti. Malgré la peur, Zoey savait qu'elle était au bon endroit au bon moment. 

Une fois rafraîchît, vêtus tous les deux d'un peignoir assorti, ils observèrent la jeune fille qui tenait toujours son sac à l'épaule. Zoey se retourna et leur sourit avant de regarder le ciel. Même sans aucun fla fla et tout trempés, ils étaient magnifiques. 

-De quoi avez-vous le plus peur Zoey? Demanda Hanne en s'approchant, tandis que Mads ouvrait la radio. 

Quelques petites mèches courtes et trempées tombaient contre les jolies pommettes de la dame qui l’observait. Zoey baissa lentement la tête.

-De causer des problèmes. Même si vous me paraissez tout à fait en harmonie tous les deux avec la décision de partager votre intimité avec moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que bien souvent les couples qui recherchent ce genre de ''piment'' ont souvent un problème refoulé à régler. Je ne veux pas être la goutte d'eau qui fera déborder le vase. Vous êtes parfait ensemble...je...je ne veux juste pas voir cette belle harmonie se briser. C’est de ça donc j’ai peur. Finit-elle en relevant finalement la tête. 

Mads s'était retourné pour écouter la conversation et sourit en hochant la tête de gauche à droite. Hanne s'avança encore un peu et déposa son bras autour de ses épaules. 

\- Mise à part ta grande beauté, je crois que c'est cette sensibilité ainsi que cette gentillesse que j'ai ressenti en toi qui m'a séduite. Dit Hanne en la tournant vers elle doucement. 

Zoey observa les jolis yeux confiants de la dame et lui sourit à nouveau. Hanne lui caressa la joue avec tendresse.

-Je t'ai vu sortir ton appareil photo et le ranger immédiatement lorsque nous étions dans la voiture. Ce qui en dit long sur toi. Tu aurais pu sournoisement abuser de la situation et prendre des photos discrètement. Écouter tes envies premières sans te soucier de nous, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. J'ai su alors que ce nous partagerions serait agréable et respectueux. 

Hanne pris doucement la ganse de son sac et la fit glisser de son épaule et le déposa au sol. En ce moment, La jeune nomade oublia vite qu'elle possédait un sac. Elle ne pouvait détourner ses yeux de cette créature sage et magnifique. La dame entoura doucement Zoey de ses bras et la serra contre elle. La jeune fille imita rapidement sa partenaire et savoura cette douce étreinte. Les lèvres charnues de la femme mûre se déposèrent sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui inspira profondément avant d'expirer . La jolie Danoise lui pris la main et lui fit quitter le balcon afin de retourner à la chambre. 

-Contrairement à certains couples, ce n'est pas parce que nous doutons de notre union que nous nous permettons de faire ce que l'on fait, mais bien parce que nous savons que nous sommes un couple solide et que nous pouvons jouir de tous les plaisirs sans douter un seul instant de notre amour. Moi et Hanne sommes sur la même longueur d'onde et ça depuis toujours. Aucun n'a fait de pression sur l'autre. Nous sommes tous les deux ici et heureux de l'être. Dit Mads en servant deux coupes de mousseux aux femmes avant de s'en servir une lui aussi. 

Mads et Hanne avaient su lui dire ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre afin de se sentir en paix avec la situation. Par contre, elle ne pu s'empêcher de retourner sur le balcon pour s'emparer de son sac à dos avant de le reposer à l'intérieur. Le couple la regarda amusé.

-Désolée, toute ma vie est là-dedans vous comprenez. Dit la jeune fille en terminant sa coupe. 

-Je ne pourrais pas faire ce que tu fais. Ça demande du courage de faire ça. Dit Hanne en resservant la jeune fille à nouveau.

-Et un bon brin de folie. Ajouta Mads en riant tout en prenant une gorgée de cette boisson pétillante qui était loin d’être sa préférée. 

Zoey ne répondit pas et c'est alors que la chanson ‘’Angel ‘’de Massive Attack se mit alors à jouer. Sa chanson. Elle oublia alors la présence du couple et se mis à danser langoureusement sa coupe toujours en main. Hanne et Mads se rapprochèrent l’un de l’autre et se caressèrent la main en observant la jeune femme bouger élégamment et sensuellement devant eux. Après quelques instants Mads ne pu s'empêcher de s'exclamer.

-J'en était certain, je l'aurais parié. Dit-il d'une voix nouée par l’excitation.

Voir le bassin et le corps athlétique de la jeune femme bouger de la sorte avait éveillé ses sens.

Zoey revint sur terre et réalisa qu'elle s'était évadée dans son monde sans en avoir le contrôle. Ce qui lui prouvait bien qu'elle était suffisamment à l'aise auprès d'eux pour se permettre d'avoir l'air aussi ''space'' et spontanée. 

-Certain de quoi? Demanda la jeune fille en prenant une gorgée.

-Je t’ai observé marcher lorsque tu servais aux tables et lors de ta pause. Ton maintient m'avait mis la puce à l'oreille, mais après ce que je viens de voir...tu as dansé par le passé n'est-ce pas? 

La jeune fille termina son verre et décida de déposer sa coupe. Elle ne voulait pas être ivre morte. Les moindres souvenirs de cette nuit se devaient d’être aussi clairs que de l’eau de roche. Nulle envie de s’embrumer l’esprit. Le rouge lui vint alors aux joues. 

-Oui je...j'ai dansé dans mon Pays. Pendant plusieurs années. Jusqu'à ce que le physique et la discipline ne me suive plus. À vrai dire, j'ai quitté ma troupe il y a seulement 2 ans de ça. 

-Est-ce depuis ce temps que tu mènes cette vie de bohème? Demanda Hanne. 

Zoey hocha la tête positivement. Elle sentie rapidement la mélancolie l'envahir. Une artiste reste une artiste. Il est difficile de faire un autre métier ou de s'orienter vers un domaine plus stable après avoir vécu de si créatives et de si passionnantes expériences. Zoey avait effectivement perdue ses repères depuis la fin de sa carrière de danseuse. 

Mads perçu sa tristesse et décida d'y mettre vite fin. Il cala sa coupe et la déposa avant de s'avancer vers elle et de lui prendre la taille d'une main et la main de l'autre. Automatiquement, la jeune fille sourit et ils se mirent à danser. Au début éloigné et petit à petit tel deux danseurs le lien se forgea et ils se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre en suivant le rythme de chacun. Zoey trouvait ridicule de constater à quel point son corps tremblait. Elle prit alors une autre grande inspiration, expira et adossa finalement sa tête contre le torse de l'homme. Hanne sourit et s'avança lentement avant de se placer derrière Zoey et de se presser contre elle. La jeune nomade ressentit alors un puissant sentiment de réconfort face à toute cette tendresse. 

Après quelques instants de ses frottements, Hanne laissa glisser ses mains sous le chandail de la jeune fille et caressa lentement son ventre et sa poitrine dépourvu de soutien-gorge. Des milliers de frissons recouvrirent le corps de la jeune fille et elle se permis de défaire la boucle du peignoir de l'homme pressé contre son corps et de le faire glisser au sol. Mads jeta un regard derrière l'épaule de la jeune fille afin de croiser le regard de sa femme dans lequel il ne perçu que du désir, pas la moindre jalousie. Il regarda ensuite Zoey et pressa ses lèvres sur les tiennes. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ce moment était réel. C'était comme se trouver entre deux mondes et une chose est certaine, c'était bon. Après ce chaud baiser, Zoey baissa les yeux sur le sexe de l'homme et serra les lèvres.

-Je ne suis pas bavarde durant l'acte, mais étant donné que nous ne connaissons pas les préférences de chacun...

Mads pressa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les tiennes et ne la laissa pas terminer sa phrase.

-À ce point évite de trop réfléchir. Laisses-toi aller et écoute ton corps et les nôtres. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas si différent d'une danse. Murmura-t-il entre deux baisers. 

''Il a raison. Tu réfléchis vraiment beaucoup trop. '' Pensa alors Zoey avant de déposer sa main contre le sexe tendu de l'homme mûr et de le caresser de haut en bas alors que Hanne baissa la fermeture éclair de ses jeans troués afin de glisser sa main sous son sous-vêtement. Lorsque les doigts de la femme mûre entrèrent en contact avec son sexe gorgée d'humidité et frôla son clitoris, Zoey sursauta d'excitation sans cesser ses mouvements de va et vient contre la verge de l'homme qu'elle admirait t'en. Mads déposa alors sa main sur la tienne et accéléra la cadence du mouvement. Zoey était heureuse qu'il n'ait pas peur de lui démontrer ce qu'il voulait. Les caresses que lui procurait Hanne étaient si bonnes, elle mourait d'envie de la voir. Elle embrassa Mads une autre fois avant de se retourner vers la dame et de l'embrasser à son tour tout en lui retirant à elle aussi son peignoir. Zoey admirative la regarda de la tête aux pieds. 

-Oh wow...murmura la jeune bohémienne avant d'agripper le bassin de la dame et de le plaquer contre le tien avant de l'embrasser avec passion. 

Hanne les yeux clos savourait la langue de son amante qui caressait lentement la tienne et lui retira ensuite son ample chandail afin de voir ce splendide corps de danseuse qu'elle cachait en dessous. Zoey retira ensuite ses jeans et son sous-vêtements avant de plaquer à nouveau ses lèvres contre celle de la femme mûre. 

-Je peux en dire autant. Gémit alors Hanne en caressant à nouveau le sexe humide de Zoey. 

Celle-ci pu sentir les mains puissantes de Mads caresser sa poitrine et ses lèvres se presser contre son cou. Ces caresses et ces baisers venant de toute part rendirent Zoey folle de désir. Les trois sentirent vite qu'il était t'en de s'allonger. 

La jeune nomade s'installa au milieu du lit tandis que l'homme mûr la chevaucha. Zoey observa les épaules musclées de son idole et les caressa du bout des doigts avant de caresser avec plus de pression son torse viril, entraîné et velu de haut en bas en le palpant comme si elle n'y croyait pas encore. Elle laissa ses mains se balader le long de son dos et caressa ses fesses et ses cuisses. Lorsqu'elle se permit de glisser chacun de ses doigts au travers la magnifique chevelure de l'acteur, elle réalisa que oui il était bien là. 

Hanne s'allongea auprès d'eux et les observa en se caressant lentement entre les jambes. Zoey à cette vue, laissa l'une de ses mains quitter les cuisses de son partenaire afin de caresser le ventre de Hanne et de lentement laisser sa main glisser entre ses cuisses afin de remplacer la tienne. La femme mûre poussa un gémissement qui mis Zoey dans un tel état d'excitation qu'elle s'empara du sexe de l'homme de son autre main. Elle caressa ces deux sexes totalement opposés et pourtant tout aussi humide les yeux clos. Mads enfouit sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme, l'embrassa et le mordilla gentiment. Elle poussa à son tour un gémissement. 

Les deux femmes se retournèrent l’une vers l’autre et s’observèrent longuement. La jeune nomade prenait grand soin de lui procurer les caresses les plus sensuelles, effleurant son pubis de t’en à autre avant de se reposer contre son clitoris et de le caresser lentement. Elle bougea ses doigts de quelques millimètre et vis alors l’expression de la dame se transformer en une expression de pur bonheur. Elle avait découvert l’entrée de son paradis. La jeune femme accéléra la cadence de ses caresses et c'est alors que Zoey sentit le plaisir de sa partenaire monter en flèche et son souffle se saccader. Elle était tout prêt de procurer à cette splendide dame un orgasme qu'elle sentit alors vibrer sous ses doigts. Hanne les yeux clos, soupira tandis que son corps tremblotait de la tête aux pieds. Sa jolie bouche entre-ouverte donna une envie folle à Zoey de l’embrasser, mais elle jeta plutôt un regard à Mads qui avait lui aussi une envie folle d’embrasser sa femme. 

Zoey lui sourit et laissa l’exclusivité à l’homme qui embrassa passionnément sa femme qui tremblotait encore de plaisir alors qu'en souriant, elle jeta un regard à son mari qui lui retourna le tien. Le regard amoureux et passionné qu’ils se jetèrent tous les deux était brûlant. La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres en les observant. Si beaux. 

Après ce langoureux baiser le couple la regardèrent et Mads se pressa contre elle à nouveau afin de l’embrasser à son tour. Zoey caressa à nouveau lentement son sexe tendu encore quelques instant. L’homme laissa ses mains se balader contre ses bras et effleura doucement ses seins du bouts des doigts avant de frôler son ventre et se glisser entre ses cuisses afin de constater que la jeune femme était plus qu’humide, elle était pour ainsi dire trempée. Il là sentait si nerveuse qu’il craignait qu’elle ne soit pas apte à l’accueillir et pourtant non, la jeune fille était excitée pas de doute. Zoey put sentir l’index et le majeur de l’acteur la pénétrer et son pouces habilement caresser son clitoris. La jeune femme se remémora alors la cadence qui lui plaisait et accéléra ses mouvements de va et bien et la pression de sa paume contre son membre. Durant ce temps Hanne embrassa langoureusement Zoey, caressant lentement sa langue de la tienne avant de goutter chacun de ses seins, les effleurant de ses lèvres. Elle senti alors le plaisir de l’homme ainsi que le tien grandir, mais hors de questions de jouir de cette façon. Zoey releva le bassin et écarta d’avantage les jambes et avança l’homme à elle jusqu’à ce qu’elle le sente se glisser en elle. 

''Comme une danse. '' Pensa alors Zoey en fermant les yeux avant de serrer le dos de l'homme afin de le presser contre elle. De lent et langoureux mouvements de bassins s'enchaînèrent. La jeune fille les yeux clos savoura cette connexion ainsi que la voix basse et railleuse de son partenaire qui exprimait son plaisir. Ce frottement en elle était si bon. Ça ne se passait pas comme dans ses fantasmes. C’était plus humain et moins porno que dans ses perverses pensées inspirées inconsciemment par tout ce sexe vide de sens que l'on voit trop souvent à la télé. Hanne glissa son bras derrière la nuque de la jeune fille et s'approcha avant de l'embrasser au cou. Mads laissa même un peu de place à la main de sa femme qui se glissa entre-eux afin de caresser le clitoris de la jeune fille alors que les mouvements de bassin de l'homme mûr s'accélérèrent. Zoey ne put retenir ses gémissements. C'était trop bon. Elle sentie de nouveau cette connexion passer et sentie son partenaire atteindre le point de non retour. Après avoir savouré les caresses de Hanne quelques instants et la présence de Mads dans ses bras, la jeune fille jouit à son tour en fermant les yeux. C'était intense! Elle ne pouvait se rappeler une fois plus intense. 

Après s'être allongé tous les trois sur le dos, Mads à bout de bras s'empara de la bouteille de champagne et but à même le goulot avant de tendre la bouteille à sa femme qui tout en levant les épaules la pris et bu. Zoey encore au milieu et les yeux clos souriait. Après quelques instants, elle ouvrit les yeux et les observa tous les deux. 

-Excusez-moi de quitter le lit , mais j'ai besoin de prendre l'air sur le balcon. Ça ne vous offense pas? 

-Pas du tout Zoey. Dit Hanne en donnant la bouteille à son mari.

-Overhovedet ikke min smukke. (Pas du tout ma belle.) Dit-il en prenant une autre gorgée. 

Zoey se leva, s'empara de son sac à dos et alla rapidement sur le balcon. Elle farfouilla dans ses affaires et trouva le seul joint qu'elle gardait pour célébrer la fin de son voyage au Danemark. Elle pouvait sans aucun doute dire qu'elle avait vu ce qu'il y avait de plus intéressant. Après avoir pris quelques bouffées, plus détendue que jamais, ses yeux se remplirent alors de larmes. Son odorat détecta alors une fumée qui ne venait pas du joint qu'elle avait entre les mains. Elle se retourna et vit Mads magnifiquement nu une cigarette à la main. Il fronça les sourcils alors que la jeune fille essuyait ses yeux.

-Tu pleures? Ce n'était pas l'effet escompté. 

Zoey ria et se retourna vers lui.

-Pourquoi avoir fait ça? Vous ne me donnez pas l'impression d'être le genre de couple qui s'envoie en l'air avec une serveuse sur un coup de tête comme ça. 

L'homme mûr haussa les épaules et retroussa la bouche.

-Je crois que moi et Hanne avons perçu la même chose en t’observant. Dit-il en regardant au loin.

-C'est à dire? 

-Une profonde tristesse. Une noire mélancolie. Nous ne savons pas ce que la jeune femme tente de fuir ou ce qu'elle désire trouver en voyageant par delà la terre, mais lorsque tes yeux se posaient sur nous, cette tristesse s'envolait. Nous avions envie de faire perdurer ce bonheur encore quelques temps voilà tout. Dit-il en posant les yeux sur elle.

Zoey trouvait cette réplique affreusement adorable, mais aussi un peu pitoyable t’en elle était vraie. 

-Merci de votre générosité. Votre don de soi vous honore tous les deux. Dit la jeune fille amusée avant de prendre une autre bouffée.

Mads la regarda amusé et ricana.

-Le fait que tu sois jolie à tout même été pris en considération dans la balance soyons honnête. Tu permets? Dit-il en échangeant sa cigarette contre celle de Zoey.

Amusée aussi, la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à croire que cet homme était aussi humain et aussi facile d'approche. Ça c'était réellement tout à son honneur. C'est alors qu'Hanne vint les rejoindre et Mads redonna le joint à Zoey en faisant semblant de rien. Comme si sa jolie petite femme ne percevait pas tous ses petits gestes depuis longtemps. La jeune bohémienne serra les lèvres de nouveau amusée et redonna la cigarette à son possesseur en prenant la dernière bouffée de son cannabis avant de le jeter du haut du balcon. 

-Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse de larmes de tristesse Mads. Je vois encore cette lueur de bonheur dans ses jolis yeux. Dit la femme en souriant.

Zoey caressa doucement le bras de la femme en hochant de la tête positivement.

-Ce sont effectivement des larmes de joie. Je m'étais éclipsée afin que vous évitiez de les voir. Dit la jeune fille en rigolant, mais toutefois embarrassée. 

-Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir. Dit la dame émue.

Un long et paisible silence s'en suivit. Mads enroula sa femme de ses bras et tous les deux fermèrent les yeux en souriant. La jeune fille après quelques instants réalisa effectivement que malgré son goût pour l'aventure et son allergie à la routine qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Elle regarda le couple longuement avant que celui-ci n'ouvre les yeux sur elle.

-Vous m'avez donné espoir. Votre amour m'a donné énormément d'espoir. L'espoir qu'un jour peut-être je me poserai et je construirai mon nid quelque part une fois l'âme sœur rencontrée. 

-Ça viendra Zoey...nous, nous avons eu de la chance de nous trouver si tôt. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Le destin à été bon. Nous en sommes conscient. Dit Mads gentiment. 

Zoey leur sourit et entra de nouveau à l'intérieur afin de s'habiller. 

-Tu ne comptes pas aller dormir à ta chambre rassure-moi. Dit Hanne sur un ton frôlant le reproche. 

Zoey se mit à rire et compris qu'il valait mieux ne pas la contredire. Les trois amants terminèrent alors tranquillement la bouteille de champagne dans le silence le plus complet avant de plonger dans un agréable et profond sommeil.


	6. Chapter 6

-Zoey ma chérie, je crois que ton cellulaire sonne. Murmura alors Hanne la voix enrouée par le sommeil. 

La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut et se lança alors sur son appareil. 

-Ça m'étonne même que tu en aies un. Grogna Mads en s'allongeant en cuillère auprès de sa femme afin de se rendormir. 

-C'est pour les urgences normalement! S'exclama Zoey paniquée tout en prenant l'appel même si le numéro affiché ne lui rappelait rien. 

Le couple inquiet reprirent leur esprit et écoutèrent attentivement, mais la voix aigue et angoissée de la jeune fille se calma et retrouva sa tonalité normale, même que le couple y reconnu une tonalité familière et intime qui aiguisèrent leur curiosité.

-Salut...je...est-ce que le paiement à bien passé? Il y a un problème? Oh... t'en mieux. Pas que je me ferais tatouer sans avoir d'argent en banque, mais bon. Dit Zoey en riant tout en se frottant la nuque. 

Hanne et Mads automatiquement observèrent le bassin de la jeune bohémienne. Une fleur de style réaliste dans laquelle était incorporé l'emblème du Danemark y figurait. Elle avait d'ailleurs plusieurs fleurs de tatoué et ils en déduisirent que les couleurs de chacune symbolisaient les pays qu'elle avait déjà visité. Le tatouage semblait fait depuis moins de 2 semaines. 

-Oui j'ai ma crème...tous les jours oui. Tu appelles tous tes clients personnellement c'est très attentionné de ta part...oh. Dit alors Zoey en souriant tout en se mordant le bout du pouce. 

Le couple se regardèrent amusé et continuèrent d'épier. 

-Quand je serai de retour au Pays? Et bien je comptais partir aujourd'hui...oui j'ai encore ta carte...Oui j'y ai réfléchit. Ton ''band'' à les moyens de s'offrir ça? Bon alors j'y réfléchis encore et je te passe un coup de fils à mon arrivé pour te donner ma réponse. Oui, toi aussi...

Après avoir raccroché, la jeune fille n'osa pas se retourner sachant très bien qu'elle allait apercevoir deux visages amusés. Une fois qu'elle eut le courage de les regarder, elle put avoir la confirmation qu'ils s'étaient bel et bien amusés.

-Je me trompe où je vois la même lueur de bonheur que celle d'hier dans tes yeux Zoey? Qui c'était? Demanda Mads en se levant pour enfiler ses boxers.

-Une charmante personne qui m'a tatoué avant mon départ pour le Danemark. Je me fais tatouer avant chaque départ. C'est comme un porte-bonheur qui me garanti un bon voyage. Dit la jeune femme en s'emparant de la pommade dans son sac afin de soigner le tatouage en question. 

Hanne se leva, mit sa robe de chambre avant de se pencher vers la jeune fille afin de regarder sa jolie fleur. 

-Que ressens-tu exactement? Demanda Hanne en lui caressant la joue. 

Zoey rougit avant de pencher la tête.

-Cette personne m'a séduite et chamboulée...elle m'a proposé de partir avec elle et son band de music et d'être leur photographe attitrée. Suivre un band me semble agréable. Nous nous déplaçons de ville en ville, ce n'est pas monotone et le rock progressif psychédélique est mon préféré, mais cette personne semble très intéressée à me connaître d'avantage. Je crois en l'amour libre et me poser...m'engager avec une seule personne me fait peur. Je ne sais pas si ce mode de vie est dans ma véritable nature.

Mads jeta un regard à Hanne qui lui sourit avant d'aller à la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche. L'homme mûr s'avança prêt de Zoey et la fixa. 

-Poses-toi cette simple question. Si tu laisses passer cette chance, le regretteras-tu?

Zoey observa le charmant scandinave quelques instants et soupira.

-...oui je le regretterais. 

-Tu as dit qu'il s'agissait d'une personne...ce qui est plutôt vague. Homme ou femme? Demanda Mads en penchant la tête. 

Zoey lui afficha un grand sourire amusé.

-Ça t'intrigue hein? 

-Ma foi, oui j'avoue. Dit-il en levant les épaules un sourire en coin.

-Une femme. 

Mads hocha de la tête positivement.

-Je vois. Les femmes ont plus de chance d’avoir accès à ton cœur et ton lit que les hommes n'est-ce pas? Je l’ai ressenti à ta façon d’explorer mon corps. Dit-il doucement sans perdre son sourire.

Zoey se tortilla les doigts et évita son regard pour la toute première fois depuis qu’ils étaient levés.

-J’espère que ce n’est pas une façon polie de me dire que c’était ennuyant. Dit-elle la tête basse.

Mads releva alors son menton de ses doigts.

-Hey! Ne me fait pas dire ce que je n’ai pas dit. Si tu veux savoir j’ai perçu un profond désir, une nervosité et une innocence émaner de toi durant l’acte et j’ai trouvé ça vraiment charmant.

Zoey malgré elle ressenti beaucoup de soulagement tout en étant toujours aussi étonnée par la franchise implacable de cet homme. Elle décida d'en faire autant. 

-Pour répondre à ta question si nous ne parlons que physiquement parlant, les deux sexes me plaisent, mais l'énergie qu'une personne dégage est très importante dans le choix de mes partenaires. Je dirais que 2% de la population mondiale masculine a des chances de correspondre à mes critères t'en au niveau de la personnalité que de l'apparence. Il aura fallu que j'aille au Danemark pour trouver l'un des rares 2%.

Mads se recula de quelques pas et figea. Il ria nerveusement avant de devenir très sérieux. Zoey le regarda à nouveau et lui fit un petit sourire tout en levant les épaules.

-Tu ne veux quand même pas dire que...

-Oui. Dit la jeune fille sans perdre son sourire. 

Elle fut alors très amusée. Jamais elle n’avait vu cet homme paraître déstabilisé. C’était assez rigolo.

-Et merde. Tu te fou de ma gueule là? Demanda l’homme en passant sa main dans ses longs cheveux rebelles.

Zoey mis alors ses mains en défensives.

-Oh je t'en prie! Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais vierge! Crois-moi je ne le suis plus depuis très très longtemps et je n'ai pas eu besoin d'un homme pour connaître les joies de la pénétration. Mileena ma douce première, soit bénit où que tu sois. Même si notre histoire fut un vrai drame...nous avons eu de très beaux moments et du sacré bon sexe! Dit Zoey en regardant le ciel en souriant. 

Mads se mit alors à rire, mais Zoey perçu le découragement caché derrière ses ricanements graves.

-Je comprends mieux certaines choses maintenant. Si j'avais su...Dit l’homme en secouant la tête.

-Si tu avais su, tu aurais été si embarassé, si refroidit qu'il ne se serait probablement rien passé. Tu aurais mis une pression fort inutile sur tes virils épaules mon cher! Je le sais ça! J'en avais beaucoup trop envie pour tout gâcher avec cette révélation. De toute façon, c'était parfait. 

L'homme la regarda sérieusement du coin de l'oeil.

-Tu es certaine? 

-Absolument. 

-Vient-là cachottière. Dit-il en lui tenant le poignet et de l’amener à lui afin de la prendre dans ses bras. 

Elle resserra ses petits bras autour de lui, pressa sa tête contre son torse et ferma les yeux. Même si aux yeux de la jeune fille toutes les créatures vivantes étaient égales les unes aux autres, incluant l’égalité des sexes, elle ne pouvait nier ressentir un sentiment honteux de sécurité . Les petites princesses des contes de fée qui ont besoin d’être secourent et protégées l’ennuyait totalement. Elle se demanda alors si malgré tous ses efforts afin de ne pas entrer dans un moule établit, la société n’était pas parvenue à lui inculqué quelques idées rétrograde envers la femme et son rôle.

‘’Okay tu as un splendide gentlemen qui te serre dans ses bras et toi tu te mets à penser à ce genre de truc. C’est agréable? Ça te fait te sentir bien? Oui? Bon voilà c’est tout profites-en bon sang! Et après tu te demandes pourquoi tu as t’en de mal à te caser.’’ Pensa Zoey en caressant le dos de l’homme doucement. 

Hanne rafraîchit, leur sourit en se dirigeant vers le petit frigo afin d'en sortir une bouteille d'eau minérale. 

-C'est une chose que tu devras corriger avant de t'engager avec ta future copine. Intérioriser et cacher tous ces petits détails que tu ne juges pas importants de dire ou de montrer…à proscrire. Et évite la polygamie... du moins avant de savoir ce qu’elle en pense et attendre quelques années le temps d'établir une confiance adéquate à ce mode de vie. Dit-il en s’éloignant gentiment d'elle symbolisant ainsi la fin de leur statut d'amant. 

-Oui papa. Dit la jeune fille en serrant les lèvres coquinement.

Il lui fit alors une mine dégoûtée.

-Oh non! Ce n'est pas parce que notre relation est désormais platonique que tu dois m'appeler comme ça! 

Zoey se mit alors à rire. Hanne se couvra la bouche pour ne pas éclater de rire lorsque son cellulaire sonna. Elle prit l'appel et discuta quelques secondes avant de raccrocher. 

-La famille oblige. Dit doucement la femme mûre en prenant rapidement son sac à main.

La jeune bohémienne observa l'heure.

-Et moi j'ai un vol qui m'attend! 

Hanne se dirigea vers Zoey et la pris dans ses bras tendrement. 

-Écoute ton instinct. Il semble t'avoir été clairvoyant jusqu'ici. Dit la femme en lui donnant un doux baiser sur la joue. 

Zoey la regarda quelques instants admirative en se disant qu'elle n'avait jamais eu d'aventure avec une aussi jolie femme. Elle quitta ensuite son petit nuage et pris son sac, tandis que Mads s'habilla rapidement.

-Mon seul regret est de vous dire adieu à la hâte, mais ce fut un moment magique, merci. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Parce que tu comptes nous dire adieu? 

Zoey se retourna incertaine et leva les épaules.

-Et bien je ne sais pas…non?

Le couple s’approcha alors de la porte de sortie. Mads appuya la main sur la porte avant de regarder la jeune fille.

-Tu reviendras au Danemark. Tu auras toi aussi l'alliance au doigt et nous nous ferons une joie de vous héberger toi et ta copine. Du vil altid være velkommen. (Tu seras toujours la bienvenue. )

Les trois anciens amants se jetèrent alors un dernier regard complice et affectueux.

-Stol på mig. Jeg vil ikke glemme denne invitation. (Crois-moi. Je ne vais pas oublier cette invitation. ) Dit-elle d’une voix sereine alors que l'acteur retira sa main afin de lui libérer le passage. 

-Oh et Zoey, n'oublie pas de regarder les dernières photos de ton appareil. Tu y verras quelques souvenirs qui j'en suis persuadée resteront secrets. Dit la jolie dame. 

La jeune bohémienne afficha alors un grand sourire en se dirigeant vers la route la plus proche où elle fit du pouce courageusement avec pour compagnie son irremplaçable brin de folie. 

 

FIN


End file.
